The present invention relates to a crab opener and especially to a crab opener for breaking the crab shell off of a crab for access to the crab meat.
In the past, it has been common to capture crabs in crab baskets and through crab lines and the like and especially the common Blue Crab found along the Atlantic Coastline of the United States. The crabs are cooked by boiling them in water and then the legs may be eaten by cracking the legs for access to the crab meat. However, a portion of the meat also resides between the crab shells so that the crab shell must be removed for access. In commercial operations the crabs are sliced through the middle thereof so that the shells can be broken loose and the edible crab meat removed.
The present invention is for home or restaurant use where the crabs are frequently hand processed. In many cases it is desirable to remove the top shell as a whole shell for use in the make-up of deviled crabs and the like. The crab meat is used to make up the deviled crab constituents which are then formed onto the crab shell where they have been cooked in an oven. In addition, raw bars typically need to have an easy way to open crabs for easy access to the meat other than the meat in the claws.
The present invention provides an easy and fast method for opening the crab without damaging the meat or the shells in a rapid and efficient manner.